comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Viltrumite (Earth-79)
Viltrumites are a race of militaristic humanoid aliens that rule over an interstellar empire based on Viltrum. Viltrumites are known to be one of the most terrifying alien races in the universe, with their infamous tyrannical nature complete with a god-complex trait. And with the latter trait, the Viltrumites soon developed a galactic empire stretching across hundreds if not thousands of planets. They subjugate weaker races by "bullying" them with their phenomenal strength, with one Viltrumite even being able to destroy an entire civilization. Viltrumites are known to have lived long lives, with some even surviving to the 31st Century after living for well over three centuries. History Rise to Power Surprisingly, this menacing race actually originated from the peaceful race of Kryptonians. The seeds of those who would become proto-Viltrumites came from a band of Kryptonian explorers that set out to found a colony that is part of the Golden Age of Krypton. Among all the Kryptonian explorers, however, this band ventured too far and lost contact with the main ones on Krypton. Forced into cryostasis, the Kryptonians eventually landed on Viltrum, where they woke up and developed a colony based on the orders stored in their ships' digital storage. Unknowingly, by the time they developed the colony, Krypton and all its other "colonies" were already lost to the Phantom Zone. As time passed, these Kryptonians soon "evolved" to a greater state after getting prolonged exposure to Viltrum's yellow sun. After milleniums, the Viltrumites gained godly physical powers, but lost many of the abilities a regular Krypton would have had under a yellow sun, such as heat vision, super breathe, microscopic vision, and others. Viltrum's harsh surface and condition also enforced the Viltrumites to be tougher, and indirectly caused their evolution and adaptation towards the dangerous terrain of the planet. Soon, the Viltrumites would create an identity of their own and set out to expand their "colony". But attempts to expand their colony quickly turned into an attempt to found a strong empire, quelling the weak and subjugating lesser beings. Year after year, they took other planets into their own rule. From planets within the same star system as their planet, to an entire galaxy. A Changing Way In one day, the Viltrumite Empire would usually send three or four Viltrumites to conquer a planet. Even at times, they only need to send one to rend a whole small planet. But the Viltrumites would soon find themselves at a severe disadvantage when not even five Viltrumites could even conquer planets. Not because of their weaknesses, but with the evolving technology of other races. One such race, the Ragnarrs, were the first species to be able to repel an entire Viltrumite invasion force due to their tech, seemingly equal strength, and natural affinity for battle. And when other races started to follow, the Viltrumites needed a fresh new tactic to replace their old blitzkrieg technique. As such, the Viltrumites implemented a new, infiltration tactic, in which one of them would be sent to a planet as an agent, who would reproduce and have an army of Viltrumite hybrids at disposal that could conquer an entire planet. One of these agents, Nowlan, got snuck up on Earth in order to breed and conquer it. However, Nowlan (adopting the name "Nolan Grayson") later relented from his objective and raised his own family. He himself saw that Earth has its own defenses unlike anything he has ever seen, and taking over the planet for the Viltrumites would be a foolish attempt. As even if they took over the planet, its "antibodies" would soon rebel. Homeworld As their name imply, this warrior race lives on the planet, Viltrum. On surface, the planet looks similar to Earth. Its size is even the same as Earth. But other than the looks, everything else is different. The majority of Viltrum's surface is covered by land, with 75% of the planet being land while 25% of the planet is water. Such fact won't matter, as the Viltrumites can go on to great lengths without needing much water consumption. The planet is constantly hit by earthquakes and methane storms, with its harshness added with the fact that the majority of land areas on the planet are desert terrains. Viltrum does have several exceptions, though, with some regions on the planet being lush green forests. The stronghold which signifies the center of the Viltrumite Empire's strength is built upon a rocky terrain, near a mountain range and a large desert area. Viltrum also has no atmosphere, so it's not too rare to see meteors falling out of the sky and get destroyed by a Viltrumite with one punch. The planet's gravity is five times those of Earth's. Compared to the gravity on Krypton, Viltrum is still higher than Kryptonians. And such gravity level contributes to the amazing strength development and rate the Viltrumites possess. Aside from the malevolent Viltrumites living on the planet, Viltrum has no native inhabitants. A Viltrumite "myth" stated otherwise, however, with tales told to challenge the boldness of young Viltrumites of a gigantic dragon the size of a space ship living inside the planet's crust. But then, myths are myths and Viltrumite scientists are unable to trace such evidence of the beast. Characteristics The most notable feature the Viltrumites have is their immense physical capabilities. In their expansion, the strong Viltrumites eliminated the weaker ones and resulted in an empire filled with godlike beings flying around wrecking planets. Their strength, speed, agility, stamina, and durability are all immensely high, with such physical attributes being the reason why they're so feared by the galactic community. Kryptonians with a good amount of exposure to sunlight are already strong to the point they're a threat to an entire planet. But the Viltrumites take their strength on another level, only paying the price of not having other "versatile" abilities. They also age slowly, with most members of the race capable of living up to five centuries. And with the development of their age, comes the development of their strength. Older Viltrumites are terrifyingly strong, with younger ones being weaker warriors, albeit still with the appropriate power to destroy a civilization. An iconic indication of their age, especially male ones, is the mustache. Females tend to be unpredictable due to their ever-staying appearance, but males with thicker mustaches and "brighter" colours mean that they're powerful. The Viltrumites are a brutal race which values strength over other things. And as such, power struggles aren't an uncommon thing on the planet. For centuries, the "strongest" have tried to take the throne of rule by killing all other competitors. But that was before Thragg came along and became their undisputed ruler. Still, the Viltrumites still retain their god complex personality and see other races as inferior. Although they are indeed malevolent (as seen by others), the Viltrumite society after the quelling of the weak is surprisingly peaceful. Viltrumites are known to honor and give respects to other Viltrumites, especially older ones. And while they're always up to conquer a world, that doesn't mean that they are all bloodthirsty and warlike. Viltrumites are relatively friendly to each other, and strong friendships are forged not only in battle, but on Viltrum as well. Such friendliness only applies to the ones that are the same as them however, and they are surprisingly a bit xenophobic, similar to the Kryptonians' sisters on Daxam. Notable Individuals *Invincible *Invincible II *Nolan Grayson *Thragg *Anissa *Lucan Category:Races Category:Species